1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to toilet facilities and more specifically it relates to an improved portable urinal device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous toilet facilities have been provided in prior art that are adapted to be utilized for the disposal of urination and defecation by the flushing of water therefrom. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.